Hearts to Heart
by swsmoose
Summary: Owen had thought he would always be alone in his life but he realized he was wrong when he met the Wonderer, a Time Lady. But Jack believed he found her so that he can take her to the Doctor so that the last two Time Lords can be together but Owen won't allow it.


Chapter 1 - Meeting

Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, and Gwen Cooper ran after the Weevils who were currently chasing after a blond girl.

They fired at the Weevils but were only able to get a couple down. They were oddly drawn to the blond girl who was trying her best to outrun the Weevils but were slowly failing. Jack and his team can all hear the screeching of the Weevils as they chased the girl.

They can to a stop when they started losing site of the Weevils and their poor victim who is most likely going to die.

"Owen, you're with me. Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, go get the Weevils. Owen and I will get the girl," Jack yelled out to his team who were already following his orders. Ianto, Tosh, and Gwen ran into an alleyway where Tosh thought some of the Weevils went into.

Owen and Jack kept running down the street looking for the body of the blond girl. There was no doubt in Jack's mind that the girl was already dead regretfully. Weevils never leave a victim alive for the most part.

They kept on running till they found the half-dead girl on the ground.

Owen squatted down and put a hand to the undamaged side of her neck checking for a pulse. He sighed as he felt that the pulse was extremely faint almost like it wasn't even there. Owen looked back at Jack and shook his head.

Jack responded with a sigh and put his hand to his bluetooth to notify his teammates of the unsuccessful rescue.

"Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, the girls dead. Lets head back to to Hub."

They all agreed and headed back to the cars.

Owen and Jack carried the girl back into the car and placed her in the back.

Jack and Owen got into the front and started driving back to base. After a while Owen spoke out, "She has a pulse but just barely. She'll most likely die in less than ten minutes."

Jack nodded know there was no helping the girl. She's just another victim of a unfortunate Weevil attack.

When they got to base, Jack carried the blond to the examining table with a sad look on his face. He never liked all the death and unfortunate accidents that happened along with this job but there was no helping it.

Owen was hooking up the girl to the machines in search of anything irregular in her body. He put on his coat to start on the body. "We gotta find a place to put the body. Probably in a-."

"Wait!"

Jacks yell silenced Ianto along with everyone else. They all looked at him with a questioning look but after seeing the shocked look on his face which they _really _don't see often they looked over to the source of his state of shock.

Once they located it they all moved closer to Jack, all with the same facial expression.

The girl that they all had assumed was dead was currently surrounded in warm, gold energy. The monitors started beeping and going out of control. Owen ran over to them to check what was wrong and was even more shocked at the results.

Owen turned to his teammates gulping, "All the cells in her body are dying bu-but it seems like it's creating more new cells as well."

All of Torchwood was shocked at this new development but not Jack. No, he had seen his all before and knew what was happening. Owen turned to Jack seeing the look of recognition on his face.

"What is going on, Jack?" he asked seeking answers from his leader. But Jack didn't respond. He just gaped as the girl's body glew more but now mostly around her hands and head. Her eyes shot open as she jumped up from the bed to stand up start.

All but Jack raised a gun at the woman who they weren't sure was even a woman. For all they know she would be a monstrous alien since humans surely don't have all their cells die only for new ones to grow in just seconds along with the whole glowing thing. Jack noticed his teams quick response and felt proud but feared for the life of the girl in front of him. He knew who she was and he couldn't afford for her to die.

"Don't! Put down your guns now!" Jack yelled out stepping up. They unwillingly obliged as the gold energy around the girl went into full blast from her hands and head as she threw her head back.

Then the light then disappeared just like that.

"Whoa."

The girl staggered a bit trying to get used to her new body. If Torchwood was shocked before they were beyond surprised now.

The blond girl from before wasn't exactly blond anymore. She was now ginger with freckles on her face and she was paler now than before. Her face was relatively the same but different too.

"W-who is she?" Gwen asked completely freaked out. She had seen a lot of things in her time in Torchwood but nothing like this. Nothing she were seen before came close to this.

The girl turned her attention off the ground and to Gwen. She smiled at her with a wave and oddly Gwen waved back. "Do any of you think I can get any tea around here?" she simply asked as if she didn't just completely change her entire form just moments before.

Jack gulped still standing at the same spot just staring at the woman in front of them.

"Sh-she's a Time Lady"


End file.
